


Panglossian

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: An original character escapes life of upper Ishgardian society for a taste of adventure.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Panglossian

When Xanthae had left her home behind, she wasn't sure what she would find. She just knew that she couldn't stay trapped behind the gilded doors of Ishgardian society performing the role of Ideal Daughter. She wasn't fit to make polite small talk at tea parties or dance properly at a ball. 

She was made for adventure. She pored over books both fictional and not on anything she found exciting. When she was supposed to be brushing up on her piano so she could passably compete with the other ladies, she would sneak out and demand sword fighting lessons from one of the squires. She never felt as alive as when she was fighting. 

She began stashing things away- a small dagger here, some fabric there- until she'd collected a bag she thought would sustain her in the further world. She snuck out under the cover of night, first on foot before renting a chocobo from Camp Dragonhead. It would make her easier to track her destination, but the swiftness granted through the cold, unforgiving landscape of Coerthas was well worth the risk. 

As the world blurred around her, she felt the confines of her rigid life fall away. There would be no more balls or insipid ladies, no more being prim and proper and doing what was "right." She would truly be free. She would be fighting against wrongs and meeting all sorts of people. It was the life she had always dreamed about and she was so close to it. There was nothing that could change her mind. This was what she was meant to do.


End file.
